The invention relates to a device for subjecting biomass to pyrolysis, which device comprises:
a reactor with a housing and a reactor space present therein;
a first feed for biomass material or other organic material connecting to the upper zone of this reactor space;
a second feed for heated heat carrier material, for instance sand, connecting to the upper side of this reactor space;
a first discharge for pyrolysis gas connecting to the upper zone of this reactor space at a distance from the first feed; and
a second discharge for solid material, for instance carbon and heat carrier material, connecting to the underside of this reactor space.
Such a reactor is known in many embodiments from, among others, WO-A-03/106590, WO-A-2007/017005 and DE-A-197 38 106.
Pyrolysis gas already occurs in the reactor space in the region of the mixer. This gas entrains fine carbon particles. The undesirable phenomenon may hereby occur that these fine particles accumulate in a separating cyclone forming part of the device, and cause blockage thereof after a period of time.
It is an object of the invention to solve this problem.